The King and Queen of Narnia
by chibimaker
Summary: The sequel to The Girl and The Dawn Treader. Maxine and Caspian are in Narnia, married at last, and having a little baby! But when she gets sick the day after she's born, something happens that cannot be changed. Caspian/OC epilogue kind of story.


The King and Queen of Narnia

A Caspian/OC (epilogue) one-shot

Caspian paced nervously through his chambers, his hands grasping at his wrists so he could give them something to do as he waited impatiently. He flinched when he heard a cry of pain come from another room down the hall. He desperately wanted to go in that room, to be by his wife's side, but the midwives who were helping her wouldn't allow him in the room. Caspian's wife, his queen, Maxine the Strong, was giving birth to their child, and she was in excruciating pain. He hated to hear her cry out and be so useless in this situation. He was king, damn it! He should be able to help his own wife when she's like this, but they wouldn't let him!

He winced as he heard her cry out again. How he wished he could do _something_.

* * *

><p>"AAAUGH!"<p>

"Very good, your majesty."

"Water! Bring us more water!"

"Once more, your majesty. The child is almost crowning."

"God, just get it _out_ of me!" Maxine shouted at the midwife from her bed. She always figured giving birth wouldn't be that bad.

Oh, how _wrong_ she was.

Giving birth was painful. So very, very painful. Back home, she normally would have had an epidural to get rid of the pain, but there was no such thing in Narnia, so she had to know the "joy" of giving birth with every last nerve in her body causing her the most horrible pain she had ever felt.

"Once more, your highness," The midwife comforted, "Just once more. Push!"

"AAAAAH!" Maxine let out another cry as she pushed again.

"A little more, your highness!" The midwife said, "Just a bit more!" Maxine brought up every last part of her strength that she could and pushed again. She felt so grateful when the room became filled with the sound of a baby's cry. "It's a girl!" She collapsed against the bed, exhausted, taking in deep breaths as the midwives gently cleaned her child. She still cried as the warm water wiped away the blood from the birth.

"Here, your highness." A midwife said, cradling the still crying baby. Maxine held out her arms and held her child. The baby cried until she held it close to her, and her cries slowly died down. Maxine smiled, shedding a tear at the sight of her baby girl. She leaned down and kissed her child's forehead as she sat back on the pillows on the bed.

* * *

><p>Caspian almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone knock on the door of his chambers. He saw his professor enter, with a smile on his wrinkled face.<p>

"My King," He greeted with a polite bow, even though he didn't have to, "Your wife has given birth to a girl." Caspian froze.

"A girl?" He asked him quietly, "I have a daughter?" Professor Cornelius nodded, "Will they let me see her?"

"Actually, Queen Maxine is asking for you." Cornelius said, that was all Caspian needed to hear before he bolted from the room and down the hall to where his wife and daughter waited for him. He knocked on the door before he opened it, and looked at where he saw his wife, her face red, hair plastered to her forehead from sweat, and looking downright exhausted. She smiled at him, and he looked down at the little bundle in her arms. A little baby girl was there, her eyes closed as she slept in her mother's arms, with a little tuft of black hair on her head. He went over to Maxine and gently kissed her. He looked down at their child. He reached up and gently ran the back of his knuckles against the soft skin of her cheek.

"She's beautiful." Caspian murmured in awe. "Just like her mother." Maxine smiled at him.

"And she's going to be very smart, and kind," Maxine said, "Just like her father." Caspian smiled at her. "We decided if it was a girl, it would be Alina, right?" Caspian nodded.

"It's a perfect name." Caspian said, Maxine looked over at him and carefully turned so she would hold their child out to him.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked, Caspian's eyes shifted between her, then to Alina, and back to her. He nodded and held out his arms and Maxine gently placed their daughter in his hands, "Watch her head." Caspian looked down at his child, who only let out a small whine from the movement from her mother's arms to her father's. He let out a small, happy laugh as he looked down at her.

"Hello, Alina." He murmured to her, "My beautiful princess." Maxine smiled at the moment between them, "I am your father. And I love you _so_ very much."

"Excuse me, your highness," A midwife came up to him, "But her majesty needs her rest, and we must tend to the child." Caspian looked down at his daughter, reluctant to let her go, but did as she asked, and gave her his child, "Thank you. We shall place your daughter in the nursery if you wish to see her." Caspian nodded and the midwives left the room, taking his daughter with them. He looked back at Maxine, who lay back against the bed, eyes threatening to shut in exhaustion. Caspian leaned down and kissed her forehead, she looked at him, smiling lazily.

"I believe you heard her," Caspian said, Maxine nodded, "Would you like me to stay with you?" Maxine thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. Caspian nodded in understanding and stood up, "Sleep well, Maxine." Maxine nodded once and turned over in bed, shutting her eyes and getting the rest she so desperately wanted.

* * *

><p>"Ow, I'm freaking sore." Maxine said as she got up in the afternoon the next day. Caspian laughed a little as she walked beside him.<p>

"Well, I would believe so." Caspian said, "After all that you went through the other night, I would find it quite impossible for you not to be sore." Maxine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, take me to my baby." She said, "I wanna see little Alina." She squealed slightly to herself, at her words, "I'm going to see _my baby_!" Caspian laughed at her enthusiasm.

"It _is_ rather exciting isn't it?" He asked her.

"_Exciting_?" Maxine asked incredulously, "It's not just _exciting_, Caspian! It's— It's unbelievably, incredibly, mind-blowingly _awesome_! We have our own little baby girl! We shouldn't just be excited, we should be running up to the top of this castle and throw a party on the roof because it's so amazing!" Caspian laughed at her words.

"Yes, but parties on the roof of a castle can be quite dangerous." Caspian said, Maxine gently nudged him.

"Oh, you're no fun." She said.

"And, if I recall correctly," Caspian said, "Didn't you say that same thing after we were married?"

"So what if I did?" Maxine asked him, "That's just how I feel right now, Caspian. Don't you feel the same?"

"In a sense, yes, I do." Caspian said, "But I would not put it in those words." Maxine shrugged.

"I guess it's just a matter of opinion on what you want to do when your baby is born." Maxine said, Caspian's hand linked with hers.

"Perhaps it is." He said, the couple turned a corner to where the nursery was, and were surprised to see Professor Cornelius standing outside with a grim look on his face. "Professor?" The man looked up to see the couple, "Is something wrong?"  
>"I was just about to look for you, my king." Cornelius said, "The doctor asked me to inform you of your daughter's condition."<p>

"Condition?" Maxine echoed nervously, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She is running a fever, and she is not responding well to the medicine." Cornelius said, "We're afraid she caught the illness that's been spreading around the kingdom recently."

"But she'll be okay, right?" Maxine asked nervously, Cornelius shook his head.

"I'm not sure." He said, "The doctor will inform me of any changes, and I will make sure the news gets to you."

"Can we see her?" Caspian asked, the professor shook his head.

"No, the doctor is forbidding anyone other than himself to see the child." He said, "I'm sorry."

"How could she be sick?" Maxine asked, "She was born yesterday!"

"Sometimes, one day is all it takes." Cornelius said, "The doctor is doing what he can to make her well, you just need to trust him." Maxine bit her lip nervously, looking over at Caspian, who looked just as helpless as she did.

* * *

><p>Maxine looked up as Caspian passed by her for the hundredth time. He had been pacing ceaselessly since they heard the news about their daughter's sickness over 4 hours ago. She hadn't been much better, going through book after book to try and keep herself occupied, trying not to worry about her child, but she still did.<p>

"Caspian, if you keep doing that, you'll make a very _long_ hole in the floor." Maxine said, Caspian didn't stop pacing, but looked at her.

"Well, this is what I do when I'm nervous." Caspian said, "Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but at least I'm not going to make holes in the floor." Maxine said, Caspian shot her a nasty look and she held up her hands in a surrendering sort of look, "Sorry, sorry. Look, I'm scared, too, okay? I mean, I'm terrified! I don't want to lose our child." Caspian sighed and stopped in his pacing. He looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.

"She will be fine." Caspian murmured to her. _At least, I hope so._

The couple looked up when the door opened, and saw Professor Cornelius walk in. They both stood up, looking at him anxiously. They felt their spirits rise when they saw a smile on his face.

"Her fever has dissipated." He said to them, "And the doctor will allow you to see her now." Maxine and Caspian smiled widely and left the room instantly, heading down the hallways to where her nursery was, going through the doors. One of the maids who was in the nursery smiled at the two of them and pointed to the crib. The couple walked over to it, seeing their baby girl lying inside it, lying comfortably in her blanket. Maxine reached down and carefully wrapped her baby in it, knowing that baby's liked to be wrapped up in a blanket than have it be loose around them. The maid smiled at them before curtseying and leaving the room. Maxine smiled at the sight of their baby girl.

"It's good to know she's doing well." Caspian said quietly, Maxine nodded.

"Yeah…" She murmured, "It's a real weight off my shoulders." She looked down at their child, looking over her beautiful face. The cute little tuft of hair on the top of her head, her cute, chubby cheeks, and little button nose. Maxine frowned when she noticed something was off about her.

"Caspian, she's not blinking." Caspian looked over at his wife in confusion, and then looked over at his daughter, seeing her eyes were glazed over, staring at the ceiling above her. He reached out, his fingers grazing her shoulder, and it twitched at his touch.

"She's still breathing…" Caspian said, "I'm going to get the doctor." Caspian ran from the room and Maxine reached down, picking up her baby, rocking her, her brow creased, and eyes tearing up in worry.

* * *

><p>Maxine and Caspian waited outside the baby's nursery while the doctor examined her inside. They both jumped when the doctor came out of the room, a grim expression on his face.<p>

"It seems…" He began, "That the fever did more damage to your daughter than I originally thought."

"What happened?" Caspian asked worriedly, the doctor looked up at him.

"I'm not entirely sure how," He said, "But the fever affected your daughter's brain, and she is now blind." The two parents felt as though the floor had opened up below them, and now they were falling through an endless abyss.

"…Blind?" Maxine squeaked out once she was able to speak again. The doctor nodded grimly, "Is it… Is it temporary?"

"I'm afraid not." The doctor said, "She is blind, and she shall stay blind for the rest of her life." Feeling like she might collapse, Maxine leaned into Caspian, who instantly wrapped his arm around her. The doctor shifted awkwardly, "If I may… take my leave…"

"Yes." Caspian said, "You may go."

"Your majesties," He said, bowing deeply to them, then walking away. Maxine grasped Caspian's hand.

"What are we gonna do…?" She asked quietly, she turned so her face was against his chest.

"What we can." Caspian replied, his voice just as soft as hers.

* * *

><p><em>7 years later…<em>

"Your majesty?" Maxine looked up from the map she had been going over in the library to see a maid bowing to her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"Your daughter is asking for you." The maid said, "She is in the music room." Maxine nodded, rolling up the map.

"Thank you." She said, moving carefully so as not to disturb the child growing in her swollen belly. Maxine had become pregnant again, hopefully with a son this time. She waddled out of the room, her hand on her stomach as she headed to the music room at the other end of the corridor. She never liked to be too far away from Alina, it had always been that way. She'd give Alina the space she desired, but never enough so that she'd be out of her reach if she needed her. She opened up the door to the room, where she saw her daughter sitting at a piano with her teacher, a man named Xaldin, beside her. When Maxine came in, he stood up and bowed to her as anyone would. Maxine nodded at him, signaling that he could sit down again.

"Mother?" Alina asked from her spot on the piano, turning her head slightly so she could better hear her mother's voice, "That's you, isn't it?"

"How could you tell?" Maxine asked as she came up next to her daughter.

"Mr. Xaldin wouldn't stand up for anyone else that entered the room except you and father." Alina said, Maxine chuckled.

"What a smart girl you are." She praised, "Now, I was told you needed me for something?"

"Yes, Mr. Xaldin has been teaching me a new song, would you like to hear it?" Alina, even though she was blind, loved to play the piano. Music had been her favorite thing in the world, even as a baby, just hearing the strums of a harp, or a lute, or a guitar had been enough to get her to relax. If you wanted her to fall asleep, you just had to play a Narnian lullaby on a flute or a fife and she would have been out like a light.

"I would love to hear it." Maxine said, she rubbed her stomach, "And I'm sure baby would, too." Alina nodded, turning to her front where she was most comfortable to play, her unseeing eyes facing straight ahead.

"Mr. Xaldin?" Alina asked, Xaldin moved his hands to the starting note, hitting it four times.

"_The pear-shaped toe~_" He sang each word out so she would know which note to sing to. Alina sang out a perfect note, and Xaldin praised her, and her hands began to hit the keys.

"_It started out as a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a_

_Quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder,_

_Till it was a battle cry!_

_I'll come back,_

_When you call me._

_No need to say goodbye._

_Just because everything's changing,_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before._

_All you can do is try to know _

_Who your friends are,_

_As you head off to the war._

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and_

_Follow the light!_

_I'll come back, _

_When you call me._

_No need to say goodbye!_"

Maxine smiled, swaying in time to her daughter's music. This song, for some odd reason, reminded her of the Pevensies, and all the fun she had with them. Chasing Edmund with an arrow, practicing sword fighting with Peter, letting Susan style her hair, and having intelligent conversations with Lucy. Alina seemed completely oblivious to her reaction as her eyes began to tear up from the pain of missing them so much.

"_Now we're back to the beginning,_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet._

_But just because they can't feel it, too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget._

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,_

_Till they're before your eyes!_

_You'll come back,_

_When they call you._

_No need to say goodbye._

_You'll come back,_

_When they call you._

_No need to say goodbye…_"

She gently played the keys, making the music trail off. Xaldin applauded her, as did Maxine.

"Very good, your highness!" Xaldin praised her, "Brava! You did wonderfully! Brava!"

"That was beautiful, sweetheart." Maxine said, putting her hand on Alina's shoulder. Alina smiled and turned to where Maxine was, looking up so that Maxine might better see her face. Alina, while she did have her father's long, flowing, dark hair that went down to just her shoulders, she was also pale-skinned, like her mother. She still had that cute button nose, and when she smiled, the entire room seemed to light up. Her eyes would have been her mother's shade of blue, had they not turned to a milky grey with her blindness.

"Do you think father would like it?" Alina asked, "I'd like him to hear it, too." Maxine smiled at her daughter. Even though Caspian had an entire kingdom to run, he still made time for his daughter, making sure she was being properly educated, and he always made sure to listen to any pieces she had been working on with Xaldin. At the moment, Caspian was listening to the problems of his people, doing what he could to make the kingdom a better place.

"I'm sure he would love it." Maxine said, she carefully leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. Alina jumped slightly from the sudden contact, but smiled at her. The door to the music room opened, and Maxine smiled at the sight of Cornelius.

"Your majesties," He greeted with a bow to Maxine and Alina.

"Hello, Cornelius." Maxine greeted back.

"Hello, Professor." Alina greeted, "Is it time for my lessons already?"

"Yes, my princess." Cornelius said, "Come along, we have much to do today." Alina pouted at the thought of leaving her piano, but stood up nonetheless. Xaldin took her hand and led her to Cornelius, who took her small hand in his, "Now don't be like that, I'm sure you will love today's lessons. We're learning more about Narnia's golden age." Alina smiled excitedly.

"And more about the kings and queens?" She asked, Cornelius chuckled.

"Yes, about the kings and queens of old." He said, Alina gripped slightly on his hand and went with him out of the room. Maxine smiled at the sight of the two of them and turned to Xaldin.

"Thank you for your hard work today." She said, "If you wish, Xaldin, you may go home." Xaldin smiled, bowing to her.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said, he stood up, picking up some sheet music before he left. Maxine left after him, heading to the throne room where Caspian was.

When she approached the door, she was surprised to hear shouting on the other side. She gently cracked open the doors and saw two grown men and, who she assumed were their sons, shouting at each other about different things that Maxine couldn't quite understand since they were yelling at the same time. She looked over at Caspian, who held his head in his hand, looking very annoyed and exhausted from the two men. She waddled in, both men were too engrossed in their argument to notice she had entered, and went up beside Caspian.

"What's going on?" She whispered, he looked up from his hand, his body seeming to relax before her.

"It's an argument over property." Caspian said, looking at the two red-faced men, "One is arguing that he has placed his fence on his property, the other argues that the fence is over the property line, and that the other is just being selfish."

"How long have they been going at it like this?" Maxine asked, noticing the sons looked very bored.

"I'd guess about twenty minutes." Caspian groaned, "I thought it would be best for them to work it out for themselves." Maxine hissed through her teeth.

"Bad choice." Caspian nodded in agreement, "Do they have some… blue prints of their house or something to show where the property line is?" Caspian's eyes widened slightly and he looked to Maxine with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," He said, and then he turned to the men, "Gentlemen!" The two men looked up from where they were fighting, "Perhaps if you go over the original layout of your homes, you will know where the property line stands, and make adjustments as such. Have either of you brought this?" The two men looked blankly at each other, like neither of them had thought of it, "If not, then I suggest you both return to your homes and work it out yourselves." The two men nodded and bowed to the king.

"Your majesty." They said at the same time, Caspian sent them away. Once they were gone, he reached his hand up to his temples and began massaging them.

"Bad day?" Maxine asked him, Caspian nodded.

"Yes, but thankfully, it is over now." He said, he stood up, "Now, I must set out to do as I promised."

"Which is?" Maxine prodded.

"A few of the giants have been stealing from a man's crops." Caspian said, "I'm off to see why, and how it can be resolved." Maxine nodded.

"Okay, make sure you're back before dinner," She said, "Alina wanted you to listen to this new song she had been working on." Caspian smiled.

"Have you heard it?" He asked, Maxine nodded.

"It's a lovely song." She said, "You think she could be a musician?"

"Alina is princess. She may do as she pleases," Caspian said, he paused for a moment, "Within reason, of course."

"Oh, of course." Maxine said in agreement. Caspian smiled and put his hand on her stomach.

"And how is our little one?" He asked, rubbing her swollen belly, Maxine smiled.

"Doing just fine," She said, "He kicked me a couple times, though."

"That means he will grow up strong." Caspian said, he leaned down and kissed Maxine gently, "Just like his mother."

"_And_ his father." Maxine said, pointing her finger in his chest. Caspian laughed.

"Yes, but I am not known as Caspian the strong." He said, "I am known as Caspian X."

"It's just a title." Maxine said with a shrug, she had gotten very used to being called that since she had started living in Narnia.

"But it's a title bestowed on you by Aslan, himself." Caspian said, "That makes it much more important." He took her hands in his, and smiled at her, "Which, in turn, makes you very important to everyone in this kingdom." He leaned closer to her, "And _very_ important to me."

"I was important to you before I was given a title." Maxine pointed out, she jokingly added, "At least, I _hope_ I was!"

"You were." Caspian assured, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Now, I must go. I promise to be back before nightfall."

"I'll hold you to that." Maxine said with a smile. Caspian smiled back and walked away. "And make sure it's before Alina goes to bed, she wants you to hear that song!"

"I will do my best!" Caspian said over his shoulder as he walked out of the throne room. Maxine smiled at where he had left and turned around, heading out of the room and over to the garden, which was only two minutes away from the room where Cornelius was teaching Alina.

* * *

><p>Maxine looked over at the head of the table, seeing the empty chair. She, Alina, Cornelius, and a few other nobleman who were Caspian's good friends sat at the long table. She frowned slightly, seeing that Caspian had yet to return. She knew that going out to the giant's territory was a big trip, and that it would take a while for him to return, but giants are normally very compliant creatures when they're talking to someone like Caspian. She hoped he was alright, but she did her best not to make it known.<p>

"Mother?" Alina questioned quietly from her spot across the table from her.

"Yes?" She asked her daughter, keeping her voice low as well.

"Are you worried about father?" She asked, Maxine looked at her in surprise.

"A little," She said, "How did you guess?"

"When you're worried, you tend to tap your heel." Alina said, Maxine looked down at her foot, seeing that it was, indeed, tapping incessantly. She stopped and looked over at her daughter.

"How is it you know me so well?" She asked, Alina smiled, then went back to eating her food. Maxine did the same, or, tried to, at least. When she was worried about something, she never had much of an appetite. Cornelius noticed this and gently patted her hand.

"He'll be fine." He whispered quietly. They were both startled when Alina suddenly jumped up.

"Father's back!" She exclaimed, "I just heard the horses outside!" She ran from the table, Maxine and Cornelius instantly coming up after her.

"Alina, don't run!" Maxine shouted, trying to get out of the chair as fast as she could so she could make sure Alina didn't run into a wall or something. She waddled after her daughter as fast as she could as she ran out to the castle gates where the men were coming in and dismounting from their horses. Alina ran faster when she heard the horses' hooves tapping against the ground as they were led back to the stables.

"Father!" She cried out, wanting to hear his voice in return, "Father!" Caspian turned at the sound and saw his daughter running towards him. He had one of the soldiers lead Destrier back to the stables while he ran towards his daughter.

"Alina!" He said happily as he picked her up in his arms, spinning her around in the air as she laughed happily. He hugged her tightly when he was done, and held her close, "It's good to see you." He kissed her cheek and she giggled, hugging him around the neck. Maxine came out soon after their little reunion, smiling at them. Caspian smiled at the sight of her and walked over to her, kissing her forehead, "Worried?"

"A little bit." She said, he leaned down and they shared a quick, but intimate kiss, "But knowing you, I was sure you'd make it back alright." Caspian smiled at her.

"Glad to know you have such faith in me." He said, he looked back at his daughter, "Now, I do believe we're missing supper. Want to go back?"

"Yes!" Alina said, hugging her father around his neck as he carried her back inside, Maxine following them.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think?" Maxine asked Caspian as she prepared for bed.<p>

"Of what?" Caspian asked from his spot in the bed.

"Alina's song." Maxine specified, "What did you think?"

"I thought it was beautiful." Caspian said, leaning back on the pillows on the bed, "Do you think Xaldin composed it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Maxine said, putting a brush to her waist long hair and running it through, "He's always talking about operas, and famous composers and stuff like that. I wouldn't know about the words, though." She smiled a little, "His songs normally end up being about himself." Caspian let a chuckle escape his lips.

"That's true." He said.

Maxine grabbed a small tie and began braiding her long hair, finding that it was easier to deal with in the mornings when it was braided than when it wasn't. "You know, I'm thinking of cutting off all my hair."

"Why?" Caspian asked, "It's beautiful this way."

"I know," Maxine said, tying the end of her braid so it would stay still, "But it's so much easier to manage when it's short."

"I like it better this way." Caspian said as she came over to the bed.

"It's not always about what _you_ want, you know." Maxine said with a humorous smile. Caspian scoffed.

"I am king." He said with a similar smile, "This entire country revolves around my decisions, _including_ the ones about you." Maxine laughed as she slipped her legs under the covers.

"Yeah? Well I'm _pregnant_, buster." She said, "I get higher priority over you in what you want because I'm carrying _your_ child. It's all good for the baby." Caspian laughed, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I don't think your hair counts." Caspian said, "But if you want to cut it to here," He held her hair where it ended just below her shoulder blades, "I wouldn't be against it."

"That might not make much of a difference, but okay." Maxine said, she smiled at her husband, "Thanks." She shifted carefully in the bed so she could lie down on the bed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Maxine." Caspian said, shifting so he could lie next to her. She moved slightly to rest her head on his chest. Caspian didn't hesitate to put his arm around her shoulders and hold her closely.

* * *

><p><em>6 years later…<em>

"Mother!" Maxine turned her head at the sound of her child, and smiled when her 5 year old son, Caspian XI, came running towards her. His skin was dark, like his father's, and he had his father's eyes, but he had Maxine's nose, and her hair. He ran up, carrying some flowers, "Do these smell nice?"

Maxine sniffed the array of random flowers, and smiled at her son, "They smell wonderful, Junior." She said, calling him by the name many sons who were named for their fathers were called back home. She was the only one that did, though, "What do you need them for?"

"I want to give them to Allie." He said, looking over the flowers, "She said that she likes the gardens because it smells so nice, right?" Maxine nodded.

"That's right." She said, "Did you get these as a gift for her?" Caspian nodded enthusiastically, "Well, I think she's in the music room, if you're looking for her." He smiled at her and rushed off to where his sister was. Maxine laughed at his happiness towards seeing his sister. Ever since he was able to move around on his own, he had followed his sister. Ever since he was able to speak, he tried to copy her speech perfectly. He looked up to his older sister in a way Maxine didn't think was possible between siblings, and she seemed to enjoy his company. Maxine smiled to herself as she headed to the library, deciding it was time to go over some more of Narnia's history (She needed a refresher).

Caspian ran to the music room, stopping at the door, as he heard his sister playing a tune on the piano. He stood still, listening as her fingers hit the keys in such a way that put him at total ease. Her song flowed through the room the way water would flow through a creek, making seem as though it came as a completely natural ability to her. Soon, her fingers gently hit the keys, making the music trail off. When the music came to a complete stop, Caspian stepped forward.

"Allie?" He walked up next to her, "It's me."

"I know who you are, little brother." Alina said, turning to him with a smile, "What is it?"

"I brought you some flowers!" Caspian said, holding them up to her, Alina's hand reached out and took the flowers from him, "You're always going to the gardens because it smells nice, so I thought you might like some for your room." Alina sniffed the flowers, and she smiled as she reached out for her brother's head and patted his brown hair.

"Thank you, Caspian." She said, "They smell wonderful." She held the flowers in her pale hands as she turned to the piano again, "Would you like to play a song with me?"

"No." Caspian said, glaring at the piano, he hated piano lessons, "But you can play a lot better than me, anyway." Alina smiled as she put the flowers on top of the piano where she could reach them and began to play again. After a moment of hearing her play, Caspian looked up at his sister, seeing her milky eyes staring straight ahead of her without really looking. "Hey Allie?"

"Hmm?" She asked, not stopping in her music.

"How come you can't see?" Caspian asked, Alina stopped playing. She rested her hands on the keys, silence between her and her brother.

"…That's a very good question." She said quietly, "Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to it."

"Oh." Caspian said, "Did you ever see, Allie?"

"Once." Alina said, "But I was very, very young. I don't remember it."

"Oh." Caspian said again. He leaned against her chair, "Alina, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course you can." She said.

"Professor said when I get older, I get to be king." Caspian said, "Does that make you my queen?" Alina laughed.

"No, Caspian. I think people would disapprove very much if I were your queen." She said, "I'm going to be someone else's queen, and you will have someone else for _your_ queen."

"Whose queen are you going to be?" Caspian asked, Alina paused.

"I'm… I don't know." She said, she frowned slightly.

* * *

><p>Maxine choked on her food, trying to cough up the piece of meat she had swallowed without realizing it. One of the servants ran to her side and started patting her back, and Maxine coughed up the piece of fish.<p>

"You… want to what?" She asked, looking back at her daughter.

"I would… like to have a husband." She said, "Can you not find me one, mother?"

"Alina… You're asking for an arranged marriage." Maxine said, sitting up straight, "You're only thirteen. You're a bit young to be thinking about that, and besides, I don't think that's best for you, dear."

"Why not?" Caspian asked, Maxine shot him a look, but he continued speaking, "If she wishes us to find her a husband before she is of marrying age, I have no qualms about it."

"Well, _I_ do." Maxine said, "I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of my daughter's life being set out for her without giving her a chance to change her mind."

"She will have every chance to change her mind." Caspian assured, "Although, I do not really think that will happen."

"I'm still not comfortable with it." Maxine said, her discomfort showing in the way she shrunk into herself a little bit.

"If I may, your majesties," A nobleman at the table spoke up, getting their attention. He was a large man, 'large' here meaning 'fat'. He had supported the power of Caspian's uncle with unyielding loyalty, and continued to do so for Caspian. Thusly, he had gotten a good amount of money by using their support to him to help sell various items all across the country. Maxine was never entirely sure how that quite worked, "My son is around the same age as your daughter, and he would surely provide for her in their marriage."

"Sounds reasonable." Caspian said.

"_No_." Maxine said, looking at her husband incredulously, "No, you don't just suddenly decide this." She looked back at the man, "Let our daughter meet your son first, and _then_ we will consider your offer."

"Of course, your highness." The man said with an over-exaggerated bow.

* * *

><p>Alina's hands fidgeted with the skirt of her dress as she sat in the garden, waiting for the son of the trader to arrive. She was surprisingly nervous, for it was the first time she would ever meet someone so close to her age from outside the castle. She heard footsteps approaching her in the gardens and she stood up, waiting to meet the boy. She heard the footsteps stop in front of her.<p>

"Your majesty." A voice greeted, it sounded a little nasally, as if he had a cold. She could only assume he was bowing to her, so she curtseyed to him.

"Hello." She greeted back.

The son of the trader raised his head so he may be face to the face princess, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw how milky white her eyes were. He waved his hand in front of her face, and saw how she didn't react to it.

"Are you… blind?" He asked, never aware of that piece of information. It was common knowledge that the princess was well protected in Narnia, but it was not common knowledge that she was blind. Only those in the palace knew of her blindness, outside it, people assumed that she was only very antisocial.

"Yes, I am." Alina said, the trader's son made a face and walked away from her.

"Good day, your majesty." He said over his shoulder as he walked away. Alina's face fell and she frowned sadly, sitting back on the bench, alone, in the gardens. What she didn't know, was that her mother was watching the entire meeting from a window in the castle. Maxine frowned angrily, and went to the gardens to help comfort her daughter.

* * *

><p>"How do you know he walked away because she was blind?" Caspian as he and Maxine prepared for bed that night. Caspian was already in his nightclothes, and Maxine was washing her face in the basin.<p>

"Because he waved his hand in front of her, and then he made _this_ face." Maxine said, turning around and imitating the face he made. Caspian laughed a little at it and Maxine scowled, "It's not _funny_!" She threw her hand towel at him and he caught it, "Caspian be serious, what are we going to do?" Caspian sighed as he handed her the towel back so she could dry off her face.

"I don't know." Caspian said, "We could simply have suitors come forward." Maxine frowned slightly, and Caspian noticed her behavior, "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Maxine sighed and looked back at her husband, "I guess I'm still getting used to Narnia." She walked over to the bed and sat down on her side, "This place is just so different from home." She looked over at Caspian, "I know I've lived here for a long time, but…" Caspian frowned, it wasn't very often she got like this, but when she did, thinking about her home always got her depressed. "I'm still just not used to it." Caspian leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Do not stress so much." Caspian said, he pulled her into his arms and held her close to him, "I'm sorry Narnia is not so easy to get used to, but this is your home now. I want you to be comfortable here."

"I_ am_ comfortable." Maxine assured, looking up at him, "I'm comfortable here, I'm just… not completely used to it." Caspian's arms moved closer around her.

"Do you miss your home?" He asked her quietly. Maxine shrugged.

"Sometimes." She said, she snuggled into him, "But then I come to you, and I don't mind being here." She smiled at him, and he didn't smile back. Maxine frowned, "Caspian, I'm fine. I've had two of your children, for Aslan's sake, it's not like I'm going to leave you just to go back home." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "It's like you said, this is my home now. I love it, and I love _you_. I'm not leaving." Caspian weakly smiled back and nodded, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Good night, Caspian." Maxine said, moving down so she could rest her head on the pillow.

"Good night, Maxine." Caspian said, he leaned over to his nightstand where a candle was lit and blew it out. He moved so he would lie next to Maxine, her back against his chest and his arm across her waist. Maxine smiled through her closed eyes when she felt Caspian kiss the back of her neck gently before resting his head on his pillow.

* * *

><p><em>5 years later…<em>

As it turned out, finding suitors for Alina was much more difficult than Caspian and Maxine had originally thought.

When people had heard that the princess was searching for a husband, men came from all over the kingdom, from across the land, and from across the oceans just to present themselves to her and hope to be named worthy. There was always a strange problem when each man came, though. After the first meeting, the man would either see that she was blind, and not want to be married to her, or she would think that they weren't right for her because they were only after the royal blood in her veins, not her.

So that's why, even at 18, Alina still had not found a husband.

And it worried Caspian to no end. Maxine was surprisingly lax about it.

Every night, before they went to bed (Which was the best time for either of them to speak to each other), they would always talk about the suitors of that day, and the ones to come. Caspian would always express his concerns about how Alina was never going to find a husband she would be happy with, and Maxine would always assure him that everything would be fine. "Whatever's meant to happen, will happen." She would say to him, "I'm living proof of that." While Caspian appreciated her comfort, it still didn't make him feel any better. And they weren't the only ones stressing over Alina's marriage. Alina herself was incredibly nervous every time a suitor came to her. She would be terrified that, while the man himself was just fine, he would find her undesirable because of her blindness, or that the man would act like he didn't care, but really he was very stuck up and just wanted to get his hands on her dowry.

When she felt like this, Alina would go to her piano and play out a tune on its keys. When she played, she would get so lost in the melody, that she didn't notice anyone enter her room. So she was very surprised when an unfamiliar voice in her room complimented her on her playing.

"What?" She asked, turning to wherever the voice was in a panic, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Forgive me, your highness." A young man apologized, bowing to her, "I didn't mean to startle you." Alina turned to where the voice was directed.

"Who are you?" She asked, "What did you say?"

"My name is Leon, your majesty." He introduced, "And I only said that your playing was beautiful."

"Oh…" Alina murmured, "Thank you, Leon." Leon looked up at the princess, seeing her milky eyes.

"Um… Your majesty…" He began nervously, not wanting to offend the princess, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes." Alina said.

"Are you… Are you really blind?" Leon asked, Alina sighed, facing her piano.

"Yes, I am blind." She said, her tone was one of annoyance as she spoke.

"I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, princess!" Leon said quickly, bowing again, "Please forgive me!"

"You didn't offend me, Leon." Alina said, surprised that he would suggest it, "I'm not offended when people simply _ask_ if I am blind." She let a humorous smile come onto her face, and although she couldn't see it, Leon blushed at the sight of it. The princess was very beautiful. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I-I see…" He murmured quietly.

"If I may ask, Leon," Alina began, "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I-I was sent to clean the windows." Leon said, holding up his bucket with brush inside, as if she could see it. Alina nodded once.

"Very well, you may." She said, she stood up, "I won't get in your way."

"Wait!" Leon said, just as she turned around, she turned to him with a surprised face. Leon blushed at his sudden outburst, "Um… I… actually, wouldn't mind if you stayed, your highness." He couldn't meet her gaze as he rubbed his neck nervously, "It's no trouble… and I would very much like to hear you play…" Alina smiled gently.

"I would very much like to keep playing." She said, she walked back over to the piano and began to play again. Leon smiled slightly and went over to the windows to clean them, listening to the smooth, soft melody that Alina played on the piano.

* * *

><p>Maxine stared, unimpressed, at the next suitor who had come to seek Alina's hand. He was the son of a nobleman from Calormen, and you could tell, too. He was a pompous-looking young man, with his chest puffed out proudly, clothes made from the finest materials, and a look on his face that said 'I'm always going to be better than you'. He gave an over-exaggerated bow to the king, queen, and the young prince who sat on the stairs in front of their thrones.<p>

"Your majesties," he greeted in a regal fashion, "I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand in marriage. I promise you, I shall treat her with the utmost respect, and I shall provide for her for the rest of her life."

"Yes, you promise many things," Caspian said to the man, "However, your promises mean nothing if my daughter does not approve of you, or you do not approve of her."

"Why would I ever disapprove of your daughter?" The man asked, Maxine and Caspian shared a knowing, and exasperated, glance before they looked back to the young man.

"She's waiting in the gardens." Caspian said, the man bowed again, and left as a servant went to escort him there. Caspian leaned over to Maxine, "I give him ten minutes."

"I give him five." Maxine said.

"It's a bet." Caspian said. The couple waited for a grand total of five minutes before the young nobleman's son came walking back into the room. "Well? How did it go?"

"Forgive me, majesties," He said, "But I'm afraid your daughter and I are not fit to marry."

"Very well then," Maxine said, "You may take your leave." The young man did as he was told and left, not without bowing again. Maxine leaned over to Caspian, "Five minutes. Called it."

"Yes, yes." Caspian said dismissively, he looked up as one of the villagers came up to him, bowing lowly, "And what may we do for you, sir?"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Alina put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing outrageously at Leon's story. As he had been cleaning the windows, while Alina was playing, they had begun to speak to one another. Alina started by telling him the story of how difficult it was for her to first start playing on the piano, then, once she was finished, Leon told the story of how, when he was a young boy, he had first learned to ride. And even after he had finished cleaning the windows, he still stayed behind, if only to see that smile that lit up the princess's face.

"…And then," He continued, "For some odd reason, my brother thought it would be funny to try and _eat_ it."

"Oh, he _didn't_!" Alina said with a giggle.

"Oh, but he _did_." Leon said, "The poor boy was bedridden for two weeks! It was hilarious!" Alina laughed aloud, throwing her head back. Leon joined her in her laughter, slapping his knee.

Alina carefully wiped away a tear from her eye, "Oh, Leon, that is one of the funniest stories I've ever heard!"

"Well, you should hear the way my uncle tells it," Leon said, "He's a much better storyteller than I." He looked up when he saw someone in the doorway and immediately stopped laughing, standing up from his seat and bowing lowly. "H-Hello, your majesty!"

"Hello," Maxine greeted, moving away from the door and smiling at him.

"I-I was just finishing up, ma'am." Leon said quickly, gathering up the cleaning supplies he had come in with, "I'll be leaving now. Goodbye." He bowed to both of them, "Um, thank you for the conversation, princess. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Leon." Alina said, hearing his feet go against the floor as he hurried out of the room. Maxine watched as the young boy left, then turned to her daughter.

"What was _that_?" She asked, Alina could hear the smile in her voice.

"What was what, mother?" Alina asked.

"You know very well what." Maxine said, moving beside her daughter with a smile, feeling like a teenager about to gossip with her friend, "Who was that you were talking with?"

"His name is Leon." Alina said, "He said he was a servant here."

"It seemed like you two were really enjoying each other's company." Maxine said in a sly tone of voice. Alina blushed.

"Mother, please!" Alina said in an admonishing tone, "It's nothing like that! We only met yesterday!"

"One day was all it took for me to meet your father." Maxine said, "I admit, it took me a bit longer to figure out I loved him, but one day was all it took. And it only took one day for your father to make me pregnant with you—"

"_Mother!_" Alina squealed, her face flushing, "Don't talk about such things in front of me!" Maxine laughed.

"Oh, do I _embarrass_ you?" She asked teasingly, "Well, in all fairness, you're going to learn about it at some point, I myself learned about it when I was much younger than you, and—"

"_Mother!_!" Alina squealed again, "I'm begging you! _Please_!" Maxine laughed.

"Alright, alright." She relented, "We'll talk about it later. Because it is _very_ important you know about these things." Alina sighed.

"Fine," She stood up, "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Alright," Maxine said, standing up as well, "Do you need an escort?"

"Mother, I'm fully capable of finding my own room from here." Alina said, Maxine nodded.

"Of course you are." She said.

"And I don't want you following me again!" Alina said, pointing her finger accusingly in Maxine's general direction, "I'll be able to tell if you are, I'll hear your footsteps." Maxine pushed her lips together to try not to laugh at the look on her daughter's face.

"I won't, I promise." She said, Alina nodded once and strolled out of the room. Maxine shook her head, smiling to herself as her daughter walked away. She looked over at the piano, remembering how she had sat on the bench laughing with Leon, "This is an interesting turn of events."

* * *

><p>"She was talking to <em>whom<em>?" Caspian asked as Maxine braided her hair as she got ready for bed.

"Leon," Maxine said, "He's one of the servants here."

"And… this is a _good_ thing?" Caspian asked dubiously.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Maxine asked, "Maybe they'll get together, and Alina would get married, and they live happily ever after!"

Caspian sighed, "It does not quite work that way, Maxine."

"Why not?" Maxine asked, "He likes her, she likes him. I don't see the problem."

"Maxine, he is a servant." Caspian said, "A commoner."

"And?" Maxine said, "I'm a commoner, you married me."

"Yes, but you were a queen when I married you." Caspian said, "No one objected to it at the time. People will surely object to a union of that sort."

"What, because he's not a noble?" Maxine said, "Is there some law against it? You're the king! You can change that can't you?"

"It is not a law, Maxine." Caspian said, "But it would be frowned upon." Maxine pouted unhappily, "And how would we know he would be able to provide for her?"

"Caspian, this is the first actual guy she's liked!" Maxine argued, "If she ends up really loving him, then money won't matter!"

"I know, I know." Caspian said, trying not to get her worked up, "But Maxine, there are certain aspects to be considered when preparing for marriage."

"What aspects?" Maxine asked, coming over to her side of the bed, "If you're going to marry someone, you should be in love with them, right?"

"Well, yes…" Caspian said, he sighed, "How do I explain this…?" He leaned back slightly as he thought, "Marriage is not quite as simple here, as it would be in your home. There is lineage to consider, as well as personal backgrounds, and social standings."

"That's just stupid." Maxine said.

"I agree, it is overly complicated," Caspian said, "But that is how society is."

"And you're willing to let your daughter, your own _flesh_ and _blood_, suffer for it?" Maxine asked, quirking an eyebrow and pouting her lips slightly as she planted her hands on her hips, giving him her 'look' (something she had perfected over the years). Caspian gulped, knowing that giving her the wrong answer would make her very, very angry at him.

"It wouldn't be… suffering, _exactly_." He said hesitantly. Maxine looked at him incredulously.

"I can't believe you!" She cried, she grabbed her pillow and got out of the bed.

"Maxine!" Caspian said in surprise, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Maxine replied, she grabbed a blanket and stormed out of the room. Caspian groaned at himself for his stupidity and fell back against his bed, dragging his hand down his face. He didn't want to make her angry with him, but he didn't want to lie to her either. That's why, in most of their arguments, Caspian would lose.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Maxine walked around the castle, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she thought to herself. She had spent the night in an open guest bedroom, and no one had yet to question her about it. As she walked through the hallways, she didn't notice her ten year old son had seen her, and came up beside her.<p>

"Mother?" Maxine jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and looked over at him.

"Yes, Junior?" She asked him, Caspian XI scrunched up his nose.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." He said, "I'm not a child anymore, you know." Maxine laughed to herself. She reached out and ruffled his brown hair.

"Perhaps, but you'll always be Junior to me." She said, laughing as Caspian swiped her hand away from his head, "Now, what is it?"

"Did you and father have an argument?" Caspian asked.

"What makes you say that?" Maxine asked, not answering his question.

"Well, father just seems a little upset." He said, slowing down so his mother could keep up with him as he walked, "When he does get like this, it's either because you two had an argument, or because something worse happened." Maxine sighed.

"Yes, we had an argument." She said.

"Can I ask what it was about?" He asked.

"It was about your sister." Maxine said, "But that's all I'm going to tell you about it."

"Is it because she still hasn't found a husband yet?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," Maxine said, not wanting to lie to her son, "Your father and I have different beliefs about the situation."

"Well, you'll come to a compromise, right?" Caspian asked her, Maxine looked over at him.

"We can't know for sure." She said, then a thought struck her as she looked at her son, "What are you doing out here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Professor Cornelius for your lessons?" Caspian flushed ashamedly and looked away.

"They ended early." He said, Maxine shook her head, knowing he was lying. He had always been a terrible liar.

"Uh-huh." She said, not believing him, "You better get your butt up to your lessons right now, or you're gonna be in a lot of trouble, young man!" She pointed at the stairs as they passed and Caspian dashed up the stairs, not wanting to face his mother's wrath. When it came to punishing, Maxine was just a tad bit harsher than Caspian, so he feared her punishments a bit more than when his father was angry. Maxine smiled proudly to herself as she kept walking down the hallway. As she passed a window, she looked out to see Alina talking with Leon, who seemed to be completely comfortable in her presence. Maxine smiled and kept walking, deciding to leave the two potential lovebirds alone.

* * *

><p>"I always loved coming to the gardens." Alina said as they walked down the grassy pathway, "It smells so wonderful here."<p>

"It is beautiful to see as well." Leon replied, then gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth, "Forgive me princess! I-I didn't mean to…! It just…" He trailed off at the sound of Alina's laughter.

"It's fine, Leon." She said, "I have come to accept my blindness over the years. I am not offended if you comment on it."

"Oh, good." Leon sighed in relief, then became flustered again, "Ah, n-not good that your blind! What I meant was that, because of— I-I mean…" Alina laughed again.

"I know what you meant, Leon." She said, "You don't need to apologize."

"I… Forgive me, your majesty," Leon said sheepishly, "But I am not accustomed to spending such a lengthy amount of time with one of royal birth."

"Didn't I just tell you not to apologize?" Alina asked with a smile, "You don't need to be so formal with me, Leon. I understand that you are nervous, but it's not as if I will send you to the dungeons for insulting me. You can be calm around me, you know." Leon relaxed slightly.

"Yes, of course…" He murmured quietly, he stood up straight and met the eyes of the princess, "So, shall we keep walking, your majesty?"

"Yes, but on one condition." Alina said, "You must stop using such honorifics with me."

"Honorifics?" Leon questioned, not knowing the meaning of the word.

"When you call me 'your highness,' or 'your majesty'," Alina said, "I'd like you to stop calling me by those names."

"Then… What am I to call you?" Leon asked.

"My name." Alina said, "Call me by my name, Alina." Leon blushed.

"Yes… Alina…" He said quietly, he reached out and took her hand, hooking her arm around his so he could escort her through the rest of the garden. Searching for a subject to stop the oncoming awkward silence between them, Leon blurted out, "Do you know much of plants?"

"Plants?" Alina questioned. She thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head, "Not much. It was not a course I did very well in, for it is rather difficult to identify plants when you cannot see them."

"Oh, right…" Leon said.

"But I have always adored flowers." Alina said, "Their scent has always drawn me to them." Leon looked around, bent down and picked a small, white flower from the ground.

"Here." He said, moving her hands so they could accept the gift. He closed her fingers around the flower. When he moved his hands away from hers, albeit a bit reluctantly, her hands traveled around the petals of the flower, with a very light touch, so as not to destroy it, "When we return to the palace, I could fetch you a small vase for you to keep it in your room, if you like." Alina smiled and she held the flower by the stem, placing it behind her ear.

"Thank you, Leon." She said, "I like it very much." Leon blushed at the sight of the princess's smile, for the princess was a very beautiful girl. "Leon, I know this might sound strange, but…" She looked away shyly, "May I feel your face?" Leon nodded.

"Yes, you may." Leon said, Alina raised her hands, and Leon reached out and took them, placing them on his cheeks. Alina's hands traveled along his cheeks, past the bridge of his nose, feeling along his forehead, and her fingers barely touching his lips. Her fingers traveled up, brushing against his bangs, Leon smiled wryly, "I'm sorry I'm not better looking." Alina giggled as she pulled her hands away and linked her arms with his again.

"You seem quite handsome to me." She said, "And even if you weren't handsome, it wouldn't matter. I enjoy your company because of who you are, not because of your face."

"Oh…right." Leon said, "It's easy to forget that you're blind… Alina." He hesitated slightly in saying her name, his face reddening slightly. Alina smiled slightly when she realized he was trying to put an effort to get used to saying her name. She tightened her grip on his arm slightly, bringing her closer to him, as he continued to escort her through the gardens.

* * *

><p>Maxine stood in the library, flipping through a book without really looking at the pages. She sighed and shut the book, putting it on top of a small pile of books she had created. She didn't notice that Caspian, her husband, had happened to walk by and see her going through book after book, looking for a distraction from the fight they had. Caspian looked her up and down, seeing how aging had changed her appearance over the years. She was only a half-inch taller from when she was eighteen, and her hair had greyed slightly, making the beautiful brown locks he loved on her head a dull brown. She was also getting a few wrinkles on her skin, but she had never lost that charm, that certain something about the way she looked that drew her to him. It still stayed there, even as aged as she was. He smiled slightly at the thought and moved away from the door and walked towards her.<p>

"Maxine," She looked over at him when he called her name, and she met her husband's eyes. Maxine saw that age had changed Caspian's appearance from when he was a hot, young twenty-one-year-old that she married. He hadn't grown in height, but he did have a few wrinkles on his tanned skin, and his hair, once a luscious black, was now dulled with greys here and there across his scalp. His eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes, still had the same look about them from when they had first met, and he was a young prince, who knew nothing of their future together. He may have gotten old, but Maxine still thought him to be a handsome man. She turned to him completely and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for him to speak. "About last night…"

"Yes?" Maxine said, waiting to hear him go on about how Alina shouldn't marry someone she loved.

"I have been doing some thinking about what you have said," Caspian began, "And I decided that… you were right. Our daughter's happiness comes first. It is just…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "It is hard for me to comprehend that… she would leave us for such a life."

"Caspian, people don't fall in love with each other over material things." Maxine said gently, "And I'm sure Alina would know what would happen if she married Leon. She may be blind, but she isn't stupid."

"I know that, I know." Caspian said, reaching out and taking her hands, "I just… I want her to be happy, and _remain_ happy… Does that make sense?"

Maxine smiled softly, "Yes it does, Caspian." She tightened her grip slightly on her husband's fingers, "I know why you're so concerned, we have the same thing back home. It's a thing we like to call being 'Daddy's little girl'. You love Alina, and you're worried about how things will turn out for her after she leaves home and gets married to someone. She's your only daughter, and I understand you're worried. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried myself, but I know Alina isn't as fragile as she looks. If she does marry Leon, a common man, then she would be able to live that life happily, so long as he was with her." She stepped closer, her hands going to his shoulders, "That's how I am with you. So long as I know you're right here with me, I'm happy." She leaned up and kissed him. Caspian gently held her face in his hands and kissed her back. She pulled away from him with a soft smile, then leaned into him, her head resting on his chest with her arms going around his middle. Caspian placed his arms at her waist and rested his head on top of hers, one of his hands gently rubbing her back.

In an argument between the two of them, Caspian almost always lost, but when it was time for the argument to end, he would be the first one to make peace.

* * *

><p><em>Many, many years later…<em>

Maxine sighed as opened her eyes from her sleep. Time had brought many changes to her over the years. Her hair had whitened with her old age, and wrinkles decorated her face. She looked over to the side of her bed and saw her daughter and her husband, Leon, sitting there, worried about her, and they had good reason to be.

Maxine was very sick.

The castle's doctor said it was inevitable that this would be the last sickness she would suffer. She was simply too old to keep going. She didn't mind. Caspian had died of old age a few years before her, and she wouldn't mind passing into the afterlife to see him, but as she looked over at her daughter and her husband, and their child, a little boy named Allen who rested in his mother's arms, she knew there was one last thing she had to do before she left this world.

"Alina, Leon…" She said, her voice sounding croaky with her age, "Would you send for Caspian?" Alina nodded and Leon rushed to the door, asking a servant outside to get Caspian XI, the king of Narnia. It was only a moment later that he arrived, his crown still resting on his head. Maxine smiled at how much Caspian XI looked so much like his father did when he was at that age.

"What is it, mother?" Caspian asked gently as he went to her bedside, taking her hand in his. Maxine smiled.

"I think it is time." She said, both of her children, (who weren't children anymore), looked at her worriedly.

"I'll fetch the doctor." He said, Maxine kept her grip on his hand so he wouldn't leave.

"No, leave him." She said, "I've lived long enough." Caspian looked at her sadly before staying where he was. Tears sprang from Alina's milky eyes as she began to cry. "I want you both to listen to me, for I have some last words for you." She looked over at her daughter, "Alina, don't cry. I know it is sad, but death is a part of life. It is how it will always be, and nothing will change that." Alina nodded in understanding, but her tears didn't stop. Maxine looked up at her son, "Caspian," She smiled, "You are so much like your father." Caspian smiled sadly, "Not in the way that you look, but in the way you act. You are benevolent, and kind. Our kingdom would be lost without kings like you." She sighed slightly, as she felt her old, withering heart beginning to struggle in its beating. "When the people we love move on into the next life, the best way to have them live on is to never forget them, and never stop loving them." She smiled at her son and daughter, "Your father lives on in both of you, and so will I, for you have never forgotten your father, and never stopped loving him, and I hope it will be the same for me. Death is not the greatest loss of our lives, but you must learn to cope with it. Aslan only knows I have." She felt her heart slow in its beats, becoming softer, and weaker, "You both will live on for many years to come, and there shall be many changes in your lives that will come still, but know that, no matter what, there are those in this world, and in the next, that love you, and will never stop loving you." Finally, she closed her eyes, just as her heart gave its last beat, and she died.

* * *

><p>Maxine woke up to the same vast whiteness she had come upon when she was eighteen and she had died on the <em>Dawn Treader<em>. She sat up, and looked down at her body in surprise, seeing she was her young, eighteen-year-old self again, wearing the same long-sleeved cotton, V-neck shirt and white cotton pants as before. She heard someone clear their throat, and looked up to see another eighteen-year-old version of herself, wearing a sharp, white business suit. She smiled at Maxine.

"Said your goodbyes, huh?" She asked, holding out her hand to Maxine. She smiled and took it, standing up.

"Yeah." Maxine said.

"All set to get moving?" The other Maxine asked, and Maxine nodded.

"Is Caspian waiting for me?" She asked, the other Maxine smiled.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you." She said, she took Maxine's hand, and they walked over to a pair of large, white doors. The other Maxine waved her hand, and the doors opened. When they did, Maxine saw a large, beautiful green valley waiting on the other side. The other Maxine smiled, waving her forward, and Maxine stepped through the doors, her feet resting in the soft, green grass. "Oh, hey," Maxine looked back at her angel, "Just so you know, Caspian's not the only one waiting for you." She pointed to a hill, "They're all behind that hill over there." Maxine nodded and smiled back at her angel.

"Thank you." She said, the other Maxine nodded.

"Just doing my job." She replied, the doors began to slowly close, and as she walked away, Maxine could have sworn she saw the angel take the form of her daughter, but the doors closed and disappeared before she got a good look. Maxine turned around and walked up the hill. When she reached the top, she smiled at the sight that awaited her.

There was a long table, where Caspian, Reepicheep, Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter sat, she even saw her mother and her husband sitting at the table a little ways down from them, with Aslan sitting at the table's head. Beside Caspian was an empty seat that she assumed was reserved for her. On the other side of Caspian sat a middle-aged man, who had a beautiful, dark-haired woman on his other side. The man was smiling at Caspian, his brown eyes matching his, and patted him on the back, and Caspian laughed in return. Maxine automatically knew that was Caspian's father, Caspian IX, and the woman beside him was his mother. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves as they sat at the table, along with many others whom she didn't recognize, but was sure she would come to like. Aslan was the first to notice her standing there, and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, and Aslan turned his head towards the others, saying something she couldn't hear. Caspian looked at him in surprise, and then turned his head, his eyes meeting hers. He smiled and called her name. Everyone turned to see her as she started walking down the hill to join them.

Caspian jumped up, as did the Pevensies, and they all ran towards her. Maxine smiled, embracing Lucy, who got to her first, and looked like she was thirteen years old again. Edmund was after her, looking just as he did on the Dawn Treader, and he embraced her, and she kissed his cheek. Susan was after him, and they shared a warm hug. Peter came after Susan, and she kissed his cheek as well, embracing him. Finally, Caspian came up to her, and she jumped into his arms, letting him catch her as she kissed him on the lips. Normally, if she was seeing all her old friends and the love of her life after years of knowing they were dead, she would have cried tears of joy. Strangely though, she didn't. She was only happy, and comforted by the feeling of being surrounded by all those she loved. They walked over to the table, and Aslan nodded at her in greeting.

"Welcome to my country, Maxine." He said. Maxine smiled and nodded back.

"Good to be here." She replied, her fingers intertwining with Caspian's.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dah!<strong>

**I did it!**

**It took me forever to write this, and I'm sorry for all you guys who had to wait!**

**I really hope you like it!**

**Oh, and if there's another Narnia movie coming out, there's a good chance I'll write a fanfiction for that, too (If I'm able to get my hands on it when it comes out).**

**I love you guys so much for supporting me through all my Narnia stories! You guys are freaking awesome!**

**Also, the song that's in here is The Call by Regina Spektor.**


End file.
